Saga of Tanya the Evil: Operation Valkyrie
by General Yankee Doodle
Summary: Tanya and crew is summoned to 1935 to change the corse of history
1. Chapter 1

December 13, 1935. Erwin Rommel arrives at a top secret research installation in Switzerland. Officially it's to work on a "Wonder Weapon" for the Reich. In actuality a small group of German officers including General Rommel employed a German scientist in exile to come up with something to help in a Monarchist coup against Hitler.

"Dr. Einstein I hope you have something, Hitler plans on Remilitarizing the Rhine in March." Rommel says. "I have created something you might be interested in come."

They head over to what looks to be a platform. "General this should in theory summon something that would help you." Einstein tells him. "Are you sure we can control it?" "We have calibrated it to be only humans." "Fire it up then."

Albert Einstein looks uneasy for a sec but then he signals for the rest of the research team to fire it up. It takes a moment to charge but then after a power surge and a bright like a group of people in flight suits wearing strange gear appears on the pad. A short blond girl gets up first and starts yelling about a Unknown Dr. and a Being X.

"It worked Dr. it worked." Rommel tells Einstein


	2. Chapter 2

As Tanya is ranting, Viktoriya notices what looks to be a superior officer and a Scientist looking at them. She gets up an nudges Tanya before whispering. "Hey Major I think we are being watched by someone important." Tanya stops for a moment to look and sees who she's talking about. "Everyone attention!" She commands afraid of getting in trouble by a possible CO and her entire squad quickly gets up and salutes.

Rommel comes over and looks at them. "At ease." They stop saluting. "I am General Erwin Rommel and you have been summoned here to aid in the restoration of the German Monarchy." While everyone else is confused Tanya instantly understood where she was. Earth before world war two. "Germany is currently lead by a egotistical tyrant known as Adolf Hitler. He claims he wants to lead Germany to greatness but he enforces similar policies as the Communists in the Soviet Union. Policies that will lead us to ruin once again." "So you summon us to do what? Cant you just kill him you're self?" Tanya asks. "Major..." Viktoriya try's to interject.

"You're their leader right?" Rommel asks. "Major General Tanya Von Degurechaff." Tanya figured if she was going to be stuck in this world she might as well use it as a means to get herself promoted. "My name is GeneralFeldMarshal Erwin Rommel. General Degurechaff I assume you have some sort of special talent that will give us the edge?" "Not only am I a talented my troops and I are mages. Give us the time and date and Hitler will be dead. Along with any other loyalist Generals."


	3. Chapter 3

While Tanya is coming up with a plan of her own to bring to the other Monarchist Generals her troops are using the time for a long deserved rest. Viktoriya being bored and curious about something goes over to Tanya.

"So uh General, you seem to know a lot about this world." "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." "I might." "Maybe later in private." "Ok. So what are you thinking for the plan?" "In March the Füher plans on ordering the remilitarization of the Rhineland. My idea is for Monarchist Units to go and Remilitarize the Rhine while we take out important NSDAP leaders." "It sounds like it would work." "Cut the head off and the snake dies. It's basic." "I know. Still I feel like I learn something from listening to you plan." She goes back to the group.

Tanya looks around for a second and after a sigh goes and gets some coffee. "I hope things go better this time."


	4. Chapter 4

It is the day of the remilitarization, Tanya and Viktoriya are hiding near where Hitler is at about to call into Rommel.

"General My men are all in position and we are ready to go." Tanya says over the radio. "Do it." Is his response. Tanya switches to their closed channel to inform everyone the order has been given. "Operation Valkyrie is a go." They all attack their targets. Tanya and Viktoriya bust through the window and gun down Hitler and Göring along with several guards. Tanya looks around and realizes someone is missing.

"Fuck." She says. "What's wrong?" Vikoriya asks in a slight panic. "Himmler is not here." "How important is he?" "He's in-charge of the SS, basically the secret police." Tanya radios in. "Did any of you take out a man with solders that have what looks to be two SS on their uniforms?" "No." "No." "Nope." No." "No." "Nada." "No." "We must Alert Rommel immediately about this issue."

"General are you there?" "Yes General Degurechaff what is it?" "We have a problem. Himmler is nowhere to be found." "Yes this is a problem but we can use this in the long run as the guy knows nothing about politics. Could sway a lot of people to our side. Regroup for now and meet back up with us." "Yes Sir."


End file.
